name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatar names
Tatar is the native language of the Tatar people of Russia. They are a Turkic ethnic group native to Tatarstan and the Volga region. The vast majority of Tatars today reside in post-Soviet countries, primarily in Russia, Uzbekistan and Ukraine. They are predominantly Muslim. Tatars are divided into subgroups depending on where they are native to: Volga Tatars are native to the Volga region, Crimean Tatars are native to Crimea, Siberian Tatars to Siberia, Astrakhan Tatars to Astrakhan, and Lipka Tatars to Eastern Europe. Due to their history with Russia, Islam and the West, most contemporary Tatar names are a mix of Islamic names, native Turkic names, European names, and "revolutionary" names. Today, common Tatar names contain a given name, a family name and a patronymic. In Russia, all Tatar names have a Russian transliteration. Male names Äxmät * Meaning highly praised. Originally from Arabic, Ahmad. * Tatar: Әхмәт/Ахмет/Ахмед * Russian: Ämir * Meaning emir. Originally from Arabic, Emir. * Tatar: Әмир/Амир * Russian: Alim * Meaning wise. * Tatar: Алим * Russian: Almas * Meaning 'it will not take away'. * Tatar: Алмас * Russian: Anvar * Meaning bright. * Tatar: Анвар * Russian: Arslan * Meaning lion. * Tatar: Арслан * Russian: Arıslan * Meaning lion. A variant of Arslan. * Tatar: Арыслан * Russian: Ayaz * Meaning clear day. * Tatar: Аяз * Russian: Aydar * Meaning settler. * Tatar: Айдар * Russian: Aynur * Meaning moonlight beam. * Tatar: Айнур * Russian: Ayrat * Meaning forest people. * Tatar: Айрат * Russian: Azat * Meaning free. * Tatar: Азат * Russian: Bikbay * Meaning very rich. * Tatar: Бикбай * Russian: Bikbulat * Meaning very strong. * Tatar: Бикбулат * Russian: Bulat * Meaning Damascus steel, * Tatar: Булат * Russian: Damir * Meaning persistent. * Tatar: Дамир * Russian: Denis * Meaning sea. * Tatar: Денис * Russian: Deniz * Meaning sea. A variant of Denis. * Tatar: Дениз * Russian: Farhat * Meaning smart. * Tatar: Фархат * Russian: Färit * Meaning unique. Originally from Arabic, Farid. * Tatar: Фәрит/Фарид * Russian: Ğabdulla * Meaning servant of God. Originally from Arabic, Abdullah. * Tatar: * Russian: Ğädel * Meaning justice. Originally from Arabic, Adl * Tatar: Гадел/Адель * Russian: Ğäskär * Meaning army, soldier. Originally from Arabic. * Tatar: Гаскәр/Аскар * Russian: Ğizzätulla * Meaning might of Allah. Originally from Arabic, Izzatulah. * Tatar: Гыйззәтулла * Russian: Ibragim * Meaning father of nations or friend of God. Originally from Arabic, Ibrahim. * Tatar: * Russian: Idris * Meaning diligent. * Tatar: Идрис * Russian: İldar * Meaning ruler. * Tatar: Илдар/Ильдар * Russian: İldus * Meaning friend of motherland. * Tatar: Илдус/Ильдус * Russian: İlgiz * Meaning traveler. * Tatar: Илгиз/Ильгиз * Russian: İlyas * Meaning 'my God is Yahweh'. Originally from Hebrew, Elijah. * Tatar: Ильяс * Russian: Ilnаr * Meaning flame of motherland. * Tatar: Илнар/Ильнар * Russian: Ilnaz * Meaning tender to the motherland. * Tatar: Ильназ * Russian: Ilnur * Meaning light of the motherland. * Tatar: Илнур/Ильнур * Russian: Ilsur * Meaning hero of the motherland. * Tatar: Ильсур * Russian: İlşat * Meaning gladness of the motherland. * Tatar: Илшат/Ильшат * Russian: İrek * Meaning free. * Tatar: Ирек/Ирек/Ирик * Russian: İskändär * Meaning defender or protector of man. Originally from Arabic, Iskandar. * Tatar: Искәндәр/Искандер * Russian: Işbulat * Meaning like steel. * Tatar: Ишбулат * Russian: Kamil * Meaning perfect. Originally from Arabic, Kamil. * Tatar: Камил/Камиль * Russian: Kärim * Meaning generous or noble. Originally from Arabic, Karim. * Tatar: Кәрим/Карим * Russian: Nail * Meaning successful. Originally from Arabic, Nail. * Tatar: Наил/Наиль * Russian: Narat * Meaning forever green tree. * Tatar: Нарат * Russian: Rail * Meaning * Tatar: Раил/Раиль * Russian: Ramil * Meaning * Tatar: Рамил/Рамиль * Russian: Räşit * Meaning * Tatar: Рәшит/Рашид * Russian: Ravil * Meaning traveler, spring sun, young man, or wanderer. May also be originally from Hebrew, Reuel. * Tatar: Равил/Равиль * Russian: Rişat * Meaning brave leader or unknown. May be originally from Arabic, Risat or from the Arabic rendering of Richard. * Tatar: Ришат * Russian: Röstäm * Meaning strong and tall. Originally from Persian, Rostam. * Tatar: Рөстәм/Рустам/Рустем * Russian: Ruşan * Meaning light, bright, clear. Originally from Persian, Roshan. * Tatar: Рушан * Russian: Şamil * Meaning comprehensive, universal. Originally from Arabic, Shamil. * Tatar: Шамил/Шамиль * Russian: Tahir * Meaning pure. Originally from Arabic, Tahir. * Tatar: Тахир * Russian: Tajmas * Meaning 'one whom does not go astray'. * Tatar: Таймас * Russian: Timer * Meaning iron. * Tatar: Тимер/Тимур * Russian: Tulpar * Meaning winged steel. * Tatar: Тулпар * Russian: Ural * Meaning joy. * Tatar: Урал * Russian: Uraz * Meaning happy. * Tatar: Ураз * Russian: Yuldash * Meaning fellow traveler. * Tatar: Юлдаш * Russian: Zöfär * Meaning victory. Originally from Arabic, Zafar. * Tatar: Зөфәр/Зуфар * Russian: Zufar * Meaning winner. * Tatar: Зуфар * Russian: Female names Äliä * Meaning lofty, sublime or sky, heaven, loftiness. Originally from Arabic, Aliyah or Alya. * Tatar: Алия * Russian: Älfiä * Meaning thousand. Originally from Arabic, Alf. * Tatar: Әлфия/Альфия * Russian: Alsu * Meaning scarlet water. * Tatar: Алсу * Russian: Aslanbika * Meaning lioness. * Tatar: Асланбика * Russian: Asiä * Meaning the continent Asia. * Tatar: * Russian: Aygöl * Meaning moon flower. * Tatar: Айгөл * Russian: Aysılu * Meaning 'beauty like the moon'. * Tatar: Айсылу * Russian: Çulpan * Meaning love, sexual desire. Originally from Latin, Venus. * Tatar: Чулпан * Russian: Damira * Meaning persistent. * Tatar: Дамира * Russian: Dinara * Meaning silver/gold coin, originally from Arabic, Dinar. Or may mean religion/faith from Arabic, Din, and adornment from Persian, Ara. * Tatar: Динара * Russian: Färidä * Meaning unique. Originally from Arabic, Farid. Female variant of Färit. * Tatar: Фәридә/Фарида * Russian: Ğäliä * Meaning lofty, sublime or sky, heaven, loftiness. Originally from Arabic, Aliyah or Alya. A variant of Äliä. * Tatar: Галия * Russian: Gölçäçäk * Meaning flower. * Tatar: Гөлчәчәк/Гульчачак * Russian: Gölnara * Meaning flame flower. Originally from Persian, Golnara. * Tatar: Гөлнара/Гульнара/Гюльнара/ Гёльнара * Russian: Gölnaz * Meaning flower of pride. Originally from Persian, Golnaz. * Tatar: Гөлназ/Гульназ * Russian: Güzäl * Meaning beauty. * Tatar: Гүзәл/ Гузель * Russian: Güzäliä * Meaning beauty. A variant of Güzäliä. * Tatar: Гүзәлия/Гузалия * Russian: Ilnаra * Meaning flame of the motherland. Female variant of Ilnar. * Tatar: Илнара/Ильнара * Russian: Ilnura * Meaning light of the motherland. Female variant of Ilnur. * Tatar: Илнура/Ильнура * Russian: Ilsiya * Meaning beloved by the motherland. * Tatar: Илсия/Ильсия * Russian: Ilsura * Meaning heroine of the motherland. Female variant of Ilsur. * Tatar: Ильсура * Russian: Märyäm * Meaning unknown. Originally from Arabic, Maryam and Hebrew, Miryam. * Tatar: Мәрьям/Марьям * Russian: Miläwşä * Meaning violet. Originally from Persian. * Tatar: Миләүшә/Миляуша * Russian: Nailya * Meaning attainer. Originally from Arabic, Naila. Female variant of Nail. * Tatar: Наиля * Russian: Tañsılu * Meaning 'beauty like the evening red'. * Tatar: Таңсылу/Тансылу * Russian: Yuldus * Meaning star. * Tatar: Юлдус * Russian: Yulduz * Meaning star. A variant of Yuldus. * Tatar: Юлдуз * Russian: Zöhrä * Meaning Venus (the planet). Originally from Arabic, Zuhra. * Tatar: Зухра/Зөһрә * Russian: Category:Turkic names